


Someday Soon

by N_Pluto



Series: Worth Every Second [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Five and Vanya had a great relationship that deserved more screen time!, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Pluto/pseuds/N_Pluto
Summary: If he was more sure of his sanity, he would swear he could hear Vanya asking him to come home.He looked up at the sky, stars shining as if the world wasn’t a mess. “Someday,” he promised. “Someday soon.”





	Someday Soon

It was the end of the world, both literally and figuratively. Buildings were destroyed, crumbled to the ground and consumed in fire. Smoke filling the air, suffocating him. Billions of lives lost, everybody was dead.

And the first thing he could think to cry out was, “Vanya!” His sister. "Ben!" His brother. There were no responses. 

He pushed through the wreckage, searching for anyone. He had only hoped the anyone he would find would be alive. 

There, covered in dust and rubble, was his brother, Luther. Dead. He was older, changed, but Five could still recognize his face. And clutched in his hand was a bloody prosthetic eye; he grabbed it, not caring that parts of the socket still clung to it. 

Then he saw Diego, it had to be him. He was dead too. Tears welled in his eyes, he tried shaking him, hoping that maybe, just maybe he wasn’t. He was.

Allison.

Klaus.

Dead.

They were all dead.

He collapsed to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He wanted to go home. He shouldn’t have left. He should’ve listened. He should’ve stopped. He should’ve — Vanya wasn’t there. Ben wasn’t either.

They were alive. They had to be. They had to. Why else would they be gone?

“Vanya! Ben! Please! Vanya! Ben! Come on, where are you?” He called out to them until his voice was broken and raw. He tore through the debris, searching for them until his hands bled and he lost feeling. 

He didn’t sleep that night. Nor the next. Nor the next. He didn’t sleep until he found a library, still somewhat standing, with books inside. Only one caught his attention.

Extra Ordinary by Vanya Hargreeves. 

Ben died after he left, but before now. It was an accident. It was a tragedy. It was his brother, and he never got to say goodbye. 

He cried himself to sleep that night. Mourning for his brother, for his other siblings, for the world, for himself. 

He gave up looking for Vanya a few weeks later. There was no way she could’ve survived. She was dead, just like the others. Just like he was.

* * *

She was glued to her chair, unable to move, paralyzed by fear and guilt. She tried telling Five that he should stop, that he should listen to Father. But he didn’t listen. He didn’t listen, then he ran away.

Father didn’t seem to care. He never seemed to care about anything. Especially not them.

She wished she could’ve run after him, tell him to come back, tell him to stay. But she didn’t. She sat in her chair and watched as her world fell apart.

She rocked back and forth in her bed and cried, thinking about how she could’ve done something, how she could’ve stopped him. She tried telling herself that he would come back tomorrow.

When he didn’t, she told herself he would come the next day. And the next day. And the next. 

She left out food for him, she kept the lights on at night. Some nights, she even would sit out in the living room, flashlight in hand, to wait for him. So she could welcome him back home. In the morning, Mom or Pogo would bring her back to her room before Father would find her.

“Five,” she hoped he could hear her, somehow, somewhere, “please, come home.”

* * *

If he was more sure of his sanity, he would've sworn he could hear Vanya asking him to come home. Begging him to return.

He looked up at the sky, stars shining as if the world wasn’t a mess. “Someday,” he promised. “Someday soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at nevermore-plutonianshore!


End file.
